Mobile devices (e.g., cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc.) can be configured to use an increasing amount and variety of applications. For example, a mobile device may use content, such as telephone applications, organizers, email applications, instant messaging (IM) applications, games, cameras, image viewers, image files, video files, music files, word processing files, other content, etc. Mobile device users typically launch an application by selecting an icon (or shortcut) to activate the application. Despite the large number of options, such users still desire to find and select a desired icon quickly. However, the available display (e.g., user interface) sizes of many mobile devices may limit the number of icons that can be effectively presented to the users. Existing user interfaces may provide one of a variety of menu formats that group menu items into categories and sub-categories. These user interfaces may require a user to “drill down” through multiple menus to select a desired icon or other item.